


Rafael Lightwood-Bane’s Best Christmas Present Ever...

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But he has good reason, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Decorating the Tree, Lightwood-Bane Family Feels, and reindeers, and there’s a smidgen of angst, and there’s santa, and you can fight me on it :), because Ragnor is very much alive, but don’t worry it’s totally fixed, did I mention sappy, good parent alec, good parent catarina, good parent magnus, its very sappy, no really, rafael doesn’t believe in santa, ragnor helps out, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: It’s been just over 10 months since Magnus and Alec found Rafael and brought him into their little family.As it’s his first Christmas with them they’re determined that he has the best time ever but things take a turn when Rafael says he doesn’t believe in Santa.What’s a warlock to do? Obviously it’s time to take a trip to Lapland and meet the big man himself.Or the fic where Rafael has a Christmas he’ll never forget....





	Rafael Lightwood-Bane’s Best Christmas Present Ever...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayandsoft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gayandsoft).



> So self indulgent holiday fluff and feels...yep I have no excuse :-)

Magnus leant back on the sofa sipping eggnog as he glanced across to the far side of the loft.

“He looks like he’s doing really well.” Catarina, who was sitting next to him, nodded towards the small figure of Rafael who was currently busy decorating the Christmas tree along with Max and Madzie under the watchful gaze of Alec.

“He is. You know, after all he’s been through…” Magnus shook his head sadly at the memory.

It was little over ten months ago that Rafael had come into their lives Magnus thought remembering the first time they met him. He and Alec had been on a routine mission when they’d heard a faint whimpering coming from behind a pile of rubbish. Magnus’ heart had broken when they’d seen the little boy, likely no more than six years old, cowering back against the wall, filthy dirty and scrawny from lack of nourishment, his brown eyes wide with terror.

It’d taken what felt like hours before Alec had managed to coax him out, and still longer till either of them dared to move towards him, terrified they’d spook him. Finally they’d managed to get him back to the loft, but as the child seemed unwilling or incapable of speech, they really hadn’t known what to do with him.

Fortunately one member of the family did. Max had just turned four and was confident and gregarious making him the ideal person to break the ice. He’d grabbed Rafael’s hand and instantly dragged him over to the toy box. The pair had been inseparable ever since.

For months Rafael didn’t say a word but somehow Max always knew what he wanted and had taken it upon himself to be the little boy’s spokesperson. Magnus still remembered the first day Rafael had spoken, it’d taken months of wrangling with the Clave who had wanted to take the boy to Idris as soon as they found out he was a shadowhunter, but finally they’d succeeded in their attempts at adopting him.

That night he and Alec had sat both the boys down, Rafael holding onto Max’s hand like a lifeline, and asked them how they would feel about being brothers for real. Magnus hadn't even been sure he’d heard it at first but when Alec turned to him and smiled, tears in his eyes, he knew it hadn’t been his imagination. Rafael had whispered, “Yes please”.

It would be nice to say that things had been fine from then onwards, but real life is never that easy. Rafael was still silent around everyone bar immediate family and friends, not out of shyness, more out of caution. Even with the select few people he did trust, he wasn't exactly talkative at first.

Of all the people Rafael took to, the biggest surprise was Raphael Santiago, who the boy practically hero worshipped. It’d started when Magnus had been called out on urgent business one night whilst Alec was on patrol and he’d had no choice but to ask his famously taciturn friend to babysit the boys. What he wasn't expecting on his return was to find the three of them in the kitchen, Raphael instructing the boys on how to make tamales.

Suffice to say when after months of trying to ask the boy what his name was, after all they could hardly keep calling him kiddo, no one was really shocked when he announced he was called Rafael. They’d never really know if that was actually what he was called and Magnus had a sneaking suspicion that even Rafael didn't remember his real name. Nonetheless from that point on, he was Rafael Lightwood-Bane.

“Well he looks really happy now. You and Alec should be really proud.” The sound of Catarina’s voice roused Magnus from his memories.

“So does Madzie.” Magnus looked across to where the kids were all laughing and joking together. Madzie had tinsel wrapped around her neck like a feather boa and Rafael was insisting Max should wear baubles dangling off his newly grown horns.

“Yeah, who’d have thought we’d turn out to be good at this parenting lark eh?” Catarina laughed.

“I’ll drink to that.” Magnus clinked his glass with Catarina’s beer bottle.

“Papa, Papa..” Max came hurtling over and grabbed Magnus’ hand, urging him to join them by the tree. “Look, we’re all done.”

“It looks amazing, blueberry.” Max puffed out his chest proudy as Magnus ruffled his hair.

Every inch of the Christmas tree was covered with ornaments, none of which matched in the slightest. There was more tinsel on it than Magnus even knew they owned and there must have been at least 4 sets of lights. Coordinated it was not but the overall effect was adorable.

“Ok guys, all we need to do is switch the lights on. Who wants to do the honours?” Alec asked in his most serious voice.

“Rafey. Madzie and I did it before.” Max announced.

“Ok then. You up for it Raf..?” Alec crouched down to Rafael’s height and was rewarded with a serious nod in response. “Ok, so when I say, you flick the switch. Papa always likes to make a speech first.”

Rafael giggled, a sound that was always music to Magnus’ ears, before following Alec dutifully over to the switch and chewing his lip in concentration as he waited.

Magnus cleared his throat dramatically.

“I’d like to start by thanking the excellent decorating party without whom none of this would've been possible and of course say thank you to Catarina and Madzie for joining us on this very important day.” Magnus began, punctuating his words with dramatic flourishes of his hands.

“Papa, hurry up..” Max was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Fine..” Magnus huffed in mock affront. “Without further ado I now declare the Lightwood-Bane Christmas decorations open.”

Magnus winked at Rafael who flicked the switch making the loft light up with what looked like thousands of twinkling lights.

“Yay.” Max clapped his hands together happily whilst Madzie grinned happily.

Alec rested his hand lightly on Rafael’s shoulder as the little boy looked around the room, lips parted in wonder.

“You did good kiddo.” Alec whispered and Rafael looked up, proud smile on his lips.

The moment was shattered by Max bounding up to the pair of them, a worried expression on his face.

“What’s the matter Maxie..?” Alec crouched down as Max tugged anxiously at his shirt.

“We forgot the stockings, Daddy.” Max’s brow was furrowed in concern. “How’s Santa gonna leave us presents if we don't have stockings?”

Rafael snorted derisively.

“You Ok Raf?” Magnus joined Alec in crouching, looking at Rafael in concern.

“Santa’s not real.” Rafael snapped.

Max’s lip wobbled a little as he looked between his parents.

“Sure he is Raf. He’s as real as you and I.” Alec reached out to reassure their son but Rafael pulled away angrily.

“No he’s not. Santa is a lie.” Rafael shouted before turning and running off to his room.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look.

“I'll go.” Alec whispered before standing up and racing after Rafael. Magnus pulled Max into a hug.

The slight tugging at his side caught Magnus’ attention and as he turned his head he saw Madzie pulling at his shirt.

“Is it true Uncle Magnus? Is Santa a lie?” Madzie asked seriously as Magnus watched Catarina shrug behind her.

“No sweetpea, of course it’s not true…” Madzie smiled hesitantly at Magnus’ words. “I’ll have you know Santa is a good friend of Catarina and I. Isn't that right Cat?”

“Um...yes. We’re great friends.” Cat agreed after a second’s hesitation.

“Really??” Max looked at Magnus and Cat with wide eyes before turning his full attention to his Papa. “Can we meet him? Can we? Please.”

Magnus hadn't really thought things through before he’d spoken and now he was surrounded by two excited children looking at him expectantly, whilst Catarina shook her head affectionately behind them.

“You know Santa’s very busy this time of year…” Magnus began, only to be drowned out by a chorus of pleas.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can do...no promises though..”

Both Madzie and Max seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded their heads seriously.

“But you’ve both got to be very good. Santa only likes good boys and girls.” Magnus stood up as both promised they would be.

“Let’s go tell Raf..” Max grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him towards Rafael’s room.

………

From outside the room Magnus could hear Alec and Rafael talking and he paused for a second, making Max look at him, his brow slightly furrowed. Magnus held a finger to his lip.

“But he can't be real Daddy..” Rafael sniffed and Magnus felt his heart clench painfully at the sound, knowing that his son had been crying.

“Why do you say that?” Alec asked. As Magnus hovered in the doorway he saw Alec sit on the bed, gently stroking Rafael’s hair as the little boy lay there facing the wall.

“Because if he’s real, why didn't he find me? Why did he leave me all alone?” Rafael turned his head to look at Alec, streaks of tears running down his face.

Magnus wasn't sure he had it in him to speak after seeing the anguish on his son’s face and from the looks of it Alec wasn't faring any better. Fortunately Max didn't seem to have any such qualms and breaking out of Magnus grip, he sprinted into the the room and jumped on the bed.

“Because he couldn't find you, silly.” Max answered confidently. “You’re really good at hiding Raf..”

“You think?” Rafael looked at Max, a glimmer of hope behind his eyes and Max nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Of course.” Max replied with all the certainty of a four year old and Rafael smiled hesitantly. “We can ask him when we meet him and I bet you get extra presents too..”

Rafael sat up a little and furrowed his brow.

“Papa knows him. We’re gonna visit..” Max announced proudly.

Alec caught Magnus’ eye and mouthed ‘what?’. He replied with a slight shrug and a lopsided smile.

“Really?” Raf asked tentatively.

“Yeah. C’mon Raf, let's go get some candy. We always get candy when the tree is done.” Max grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him up.

“Ok.” Rafael smiled as Max dragged him out of the room, leaving a somewhat shell shocked Alec in their wake.

Slowly Alec got to his feet and walked over to Magnus.

“So d’you wanna explain..?” Alec asked, lips quirking slightly.

“Ok, ok, I may have said I knew Santa. I was kind of put on the spot, you know..” Magnus pouted.

“Right, so what do we do now ?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Well darling, clearly we go meet Santa.”

………..

Later that evening after Catarina and Madzie had left and the boys had gone to bed, Magnus retired to his office, ostensibly to make final arrangements. He’d at least partially convinced a very skeptical Alec that he had a plan and now he had to make good on it.

Magnus paced the room, drink in hand, as he waited for the call to connect.

 _“What do you want Magnus?”_ Within minutes a very grumpy sounding Ragnor answered the phone.

“Why do you always assume I want something when I call? Perhaps I just phoned to catch up?” Magnus pouted.

_“Unlikely.”_

“Ok, well it’s possible I could do with a teensy weensy favour.” Magnus conceded as Ragnor snorted victoriously on the other end of the line.

Magnus spent the next five minutes explaining extensively the events of the day, hoping to soften his friend up before moving on to the real reason for his call.

 _“No, not a chance.”_ Ragnor replied once Magnus had finished talking.

“Ragnor, please..” Magnus begged, determined to not give up without a fight.

_“Surely there must be someone else.”_

“There really isn't. Rafael’s really smart and he’d know something was up if it was anyone else. Besides, he hasn't met you yet because you’re a curmudgeonly old git who never visits.” Magnus pouted.

 _“Lovely, insult the man you’re asking for a favour.”_ Ragnor grumbled and Magnus heard the gentle chinking of crockery in the background. He could picture his old friend sitting on the sofa sipping tea and the image made him smile. _“Fine, I’ll do it, but not for you, you understand, because that poor boy deserves it.”_

………

A week later and everyone was gathered in the loft’s living room, bundled up in hats and scarves. Madzie and Max were nattering excitedly and even Rafael had joined in, despite looking more than a little nervous.

Alec glanced across and raised an eyebrow as Magnus grinned back confidently. So far he’d kept his plans from everyone, including Alec, and he was really looking forward to their reactions. He only hoped that Ragnor had managed to uphold his end of the deal.

“Right then. Is everyone ready?” Magnus asked and the three children nodded their heads obediently. “Ok, next stop, Lapland.”

Magnus turned and conjured a portal before grabbing Rafael’s hand and leading everyone through.

The scene on the other side of the portal was straight out of a Christmas card and even Magnus had to admit Ragnor had outdone himself.

Everywhere was covered in snow with forests of fir trees in the background. Up ahead, a cosy looking log cabin stood, smoke puffing out of the chimney, lights twinkling in the windows and a brightly coloured sleigh parked beside it. To their right was a large barn and the sound of clinking machinery mixed with Christmas music drifted over the air. On the left hand side there was a large field with a stable block attached, currently inhabited by a group of reindeer running merrily around.

Magnus barely had time to take it all in before the three children began running around excitedly, trying to take in everything in front of them. Alec glanced across, a look of shock on his face and even Catarina looked impressed.

Somehow Magnus managed to herd everyone towards the cabin, before encouraging the children up the wooden steps to knock on the door whilst the adults stood back a little.

Before they had a chance to knock, the door was swung open by a large man wearing a bright red Santa suit, his white hair spilling out from under his hat and a rather impressive looking beard.

“Well if it isn't Rafael, Max and Madzie. I’ve been expecting the three of you.” A voice boomed out with a distinctive British accent that had Catarina stifling a laugh. “Welcome to my home.”

“Magnus, is that Ragnor?” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded his head surreptitiously. “What the hell?”

Magnus had to admit Ragnor definitely looked the part and were it not for the accent even he’d be hard pushed to recognise him under the heavy glamour. Magnus couldn't resist teasing his old friend so he mouthed ‘ho ho ho’ at him, receiving a brief frown in reply.

“So how about I get one of my elves to show you around eh?” Santa Ragnor clicked his fingers and a brightly dressed elf appeared. Magnus was pretty sure he recognised him to be a young warlock that Ragnor had been mentoring. “I'm afraid Santa is very busy at the moment, what with it being so close to Christmas, but when you’re finished we’ll all have some tea. Ho, ho, ho.”

If the last bit was more than a little sarcastic, none of the children seemed to notice, far too occupied with everything around them. All holding hands, they trooped excitedly after the ‘elf’, leaving the adults behind with Ragnor.

“Admit it, I did rather well, even if I say so myself.” Ragnor said as soon as the youngsters were out of earshot.

“Well, it's not bad I s’pose.” Magnus held a finger to his lip as he looked around. “But I was under the impression that Santa was supposed to be jolly and well…”

Magnus indicated Ragnor with a flourish of his hand and Ragnor scowled in response.

“Magnus!” Alec smacked him lightly on the arm in admonishment.

“Fine, Ok. I'm impressed, you’ve outdone yourself old friend.” Magnus grinned. “I owe you one.”

“Damn right. I'm thinking a vintage port as a start, and trust me, you’ll be repaying this one for centuries..” Ragnor grumbled, although the smile on his lips gave him away more than a little.

“Rubbish..you’re enjoying yourself.” Magnus gasped, seeing his friends expression.

“Am not.”

“Are too..”

“When you two are quite finished, can we please go inside...it’s bloody freezing out here.” Catarina interrupted in her best schoolmarm voice.

……..

It was about half an hour and several glasses of port later. Magnus and Ragnor had fallen into their usual pattern of good humoured teasing and the atmosphere was festive to say the least.

“Honestly my dear little cabbage, how is it possible that despite it being Christmas, you still manage to have such awful taste in interior decor. It’s rather drab, isn't it.” Magnus was pacing the room glass in hand whilst Alec rolled his eyes good humoredly.

“It’s called good taste, not that you’d know. Do put that down, it’s an antique.” Ragnor scowled at Magnus who had paused by the open fireplace and picked up an ancient looking snowglobe.

“Like you then.” Magnus poked his tongue out before putting the globe back on the mantle and reluctantly moving back to the sofa, looking at the threadbare patchwork throw on it in apparent disgust.

“Are they always like this?” Alec asked Cat, lips quirking at the corners.

“Yep.” Cat replied with a fond shake of her head. “Have been for the last two centuries. To be honest, it pretty much washes over me these days.”

“Catarina Loss, surely as one of my oldest friends you should be sticking up for me.” Magnus pouted, hand held to his chest.

Whatever Catarina was going to say was disturbed by the loud arrival of the three children. Max and Madzie came bounding in, with Max excitedly telling everyone what they’d seen.

“And there were reindeer and we saw Rudolph. Rudolph, Daddy. Can you believe it? And Mervin, that’s the elf’s name, said we could feed them later if Santa says it's ok..” Alec smiled down at his son but couldn't manage to get a word in edgeways. When Max was excited he always talked a mile a minute.

Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Rafael was standing back a little, eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room with suspicion. Clearly Ragnor noticed too and getting to his feet he walked over to the little boy before crouching down and looking at him seriously.

“Rafael, I wonder if I could have a word if that’s ok?” Ragnor spoke softly and Rafael glanced up at Magnus for reassurance. Magnus winked and nodded at his son.

“Ok.” Rafael looked at Ragnor, folding his arms resolutely and sticking his chin out.

“Excellent. Why don't we have a chat by the tree?” Ragnor stood up and guided Rafael with a hand hovering just behind his back until they were just out of earshot.

Catarina and Alec were busy listening to everything Madzie and Max were telling them but Magnus was curious. With a click of his fingers his magic sparked, increasing his hearing so he could listen to what Ragnor was saying.

Rafael had his back to him so he couldn't see his expression but he could tell by the rigid set of his shoulders that his son was definitely on the defensive.

“I'm afraid Rafael, that I owe you an apology.” Ragnor spoke softly but with sincerity. “I really tried to find you last Christmas.”

“‘S’alright..” Rafael mumbled.

“No Rafael, it is not. I pride myself on always finding good boys and girls and you Rafael are one of the bravest and best boys I’ve seen.” Magnus felt himself tearing up at Ragnor’s words and he watched as his son tilted his head in acknowledgement of them. “You are also exceptionally good at hiding, so you certainly made things rather tricky for me, still we got there in the end didn't we..”

“But you didn't find me..” Magnus could picture the frown on Rafael's face as he spoke and he wondered where Ragnor was going with this.

“Hmm didn't I now? Can I ask you a question Rafael?” Ragnor paused for a second, waiting for the little boy’s response. Rafael seemed to think for a moment before cautiously nodding his head.

“Last year, what did you pray for for Christmas?” Ragnor asked kindly.

The next words were so quiet coming out of Rafael’s mouth that even with his magically enhanced hearing he struggled to catch them.

“A family…” A tear rolled down Magnus’ cheek when he heard those words which he hastily brushed away.

“Exactly. Well I'm sorry I didn't manage it for Christmas, but as I said, you were pretty difficult to find and then I had to choose the very best family I could. Even Santa can't get that done quickly, I'm afraid.” Ragnor waved his hands around dramatically.

“You mean..” Rafael’s hands dropped to his side.

Ragnor smiled broadly and nodded his head. Seconds later Rafael threw himself at Ragnor, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you Santa, thank you. You really sent me Daddy and Papa?” Rafael exclaimed excitedly.

“And Max too.” Ragnor laughed.

Rafael squealed with happiness as he snuggled into Ragnor.

“You didn't forget me.” Magnus heard the little boy say.

“Heavens no. Why would you think that?” Ragnor chuckled.

Rafael pulled back and stood shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

“Um Santa..” He mumbled.

“Yes, Rafael?”

“I’m really sorry.” Magnus saw Ragnor raise a bushy eyebrow in question. “I was really mean about you and I said you weren't real. I don't think I deserve any presents this year..”

Rafael poked the edge of the rug with his toe and Ragnor stood up, dusting off his trousers before placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

“Nonsense, dear boy. You have been very good this year and you absolutely deserve presents. I don't blame you one bit for doubting me, I was very late with your gift last year.”

“But…”

“No buts. Santa knows these things.” Ragnor stood and cleared his throat. “Now then, those reindeer of mine won't feed themselves you know. I don't suppose anyone would like to help, would they?”

Max and Madzie jumped up and down with their hands in the air. Magnus caught Ragnor’s eye over their heads and mouthed ‘thank you’ as he wiped away another tear.

……

By the time they left it was really late, having spent a fun filled afternoon feeding the reindeer, making snowmen and snow angels and having a pretty epic snowball fight. Max was fast asleep, being carried by Alec, and Madzie wasn't far behind, leaning heavily on Cat’s shoulder as she held her. Just as they were about to step through the portal Rafael let go of Magnus’ hand and ran back to Ragnor to give him one more hug before they left.

Catarina and Madzie said their goodbyes and portalled home and Max didn't even stir as Alec put him to bed.

As Magnus tucked Rafael into bed he could barely keep his eyes open either.

“So did you have a nice time today Raf?” Magnus asked as he leant down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Yeah. It was the best. Thank you, Papa.” Rafael murmured sleepily.

“It was my pleasure. Now sleep tight, my little angel.” Magnus got up and moved to the door, switching off the light so the only illumination was the constellation night light Alec had bought him to help him settle when he first arrived.

“Papa?” Raf said groggily.

“Yes, Rafey?”

“Santa said you and Daddy and Max were my Christmas present last year and, well, can you tell Maxi and Daddy something from me?”

“Of course darling..”

“Best present ever…” Rafael grinned.

“Well, my angel, if Santa gave you us for Christmas, he also gave us _you_ and that my darling was _our_ best present ever.” Magnus grinned happily at the beaming smile on his son’s face. “Now get some rest sweetheart.”

“‘Kay. Oh and Papa, I promise I’ll look out for you ‘cos Santa says you're always getting up to mischief, so I said I’d make sure you didn't get into too much trouble.” Rafael spoke earnestly and Magnus had to fight the urge to laugh at how typical it was of Ragnor to have the last word.

“Thank you Rafael. Now then, time to go to sleep Ok?”

“Ok, night night Papa.”

“Night Rafael.”

Magnus closed the door softly behind him as he left and if he cried like a baby later that night as he told Alec what Ragnor had said to Rafael, no one really needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed that....


End file.
